


A woman born to be admired

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, International Women's Day, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Adrien decides to write a card to Ladybug for the International Women's day to show her his admiration.





	A woman born to be admired

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uma mulher nascida para ser admirada](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364767) by MiraculousLBfangirl. 



> Comments and kudos are very much welcomed.

Adrien stared at the calendar on his desk. The next day would be the International Women’s day. He held onto the bittersweet memories of making festive cards for his mom. She would read them out loud and then embrace him with tears in her eyes, always telling him how luck she was to have such a loving son. 

He sighed. She wouldn’t be there to read his card, but he could write it. So he tried. He wrote and rewrote many times, but nothing seemed good enough; nothing could express exactly what he felt. He groaned in frustration crushing another paper in his hands. 

“Don’t tell me you're trying to write another love letter to Ladybug.” Said Plagg hovering beside Adrien’s head. 

“No, Plagg. It’s not…” The boy paused. That’s it. He could write something to Ladybug. After all, she was the most important woman in his life. A smile crept up to his lips. “It’s not a love letter, but I’ll make her a card for the International Women’s day and give it to her tomorrow on patrol.”

Plagg snorted “Humans. I don’t know why you have a day to everything. By the way, is there a day to celebrate my precious cheese?”

Adrien laughed. “Believe it, there is. In January, I think.” 

“Oh! Next year I’ll celebrate it.” Plagg said floating to his cheese. “Not that I need a special day to appreciate such finesse.” 

Adrien chuckled at his kwami’s antics. "Of course you don't".

For the next two hours Adrien tried to put everything he admired about Ladybug into words. It wasn’t a love letter, so he felt more comfortable writing it. The words came out so easily that he was having difficulties to make a short card, but in the end he managed. In fact, he was rather proud of his work. He put the card in a fancy white envelope, making a mental note to buy a light pink rose to go with it. He knew that pink was her favorite color and the light ones meant admiration. 

Somehow his earlier sadness was replaced by a big smile when he finally snuggled into his pillow. Next evening he would give her the card. Still smiling, he dozed off.

_______________

 

The next morning Adrien went to school with a spring in his steps. He was looking forward to his encounter with Ladybug later. He barely remembered to congratulate Nathalie and the other girls he crossed paths with for their day. The classes were a blur until Miss Bustier entered the classroom.

“Good morning students. As we all know, today is the International Women’s day, so I want you to choose a woman that is important to you and make a card to her.” Some of the students groaned, while others were even exited. “I brought these pink papers that you can use to write and decorate as you wish.” She said handing over the papers to them. “It can be your mother, friend, girlfriend or any other woman that makes the difference in your life.” She paused looking at Alya “Not Ladybug, Alya.” Then returning her gaze to the class she continued. “Remember, you’ll have to be able to deliver the card today, otherwise it will lose its value.” 

The students nodded and started their work. Adrien was struggling. He had just written a card for Ladybug, but, of course, he couldn’t use it. Who could he pick? He thought of Nathalie, she was more present in his life than his own father. No, he needed someone who really made difference in his life. That’s when he heard Alya’s awed words. 

“Wow Marinette! Your mom will love it.” 

That’s it. The person that was really important to him. But then he started struggling again. Everything he would write seemed so similar to what he had written to Ladybug that he was getting angry at himself for not being able to take the upcoming evening off of his head. 

He groaned quietly and forced himself to concentrate. He read his words again and noticed it made perfect sense to Marinette. So what if he borrowed some words from his own card? It couldn’t be considered cheating, right? Plus, there was no way she would know that he had written almost the same thing for another girl. He finished the card with a smile, hoping she wouldn’t misinterpret his words. When the bell was about to ring Miss Bustier reminded them to deliver their cards and dismissed her students for the day. 

Adrien waited Alya finish praising Marinette for the wonderful card she had made. He also paid her a compliment for her card and noticed a light pink dust her cheeks. He had grown used to her blushing. 

“T-thanks Adrien” she stammered as she grabbed her backpack. 

“Ah, wait…” he said rubbing the back of his neck “I wanted to give you this.” He handed her his card with a sheepish smile.

Her expression was filled with utter surprise when she looked at the card. He felt uncomfortable when she stayed frozen in place without saying a word, and he rushed to explain.

“Miss Bustier said to choose someone important in our lives and you are pretty important to me. I’m not sure if you know this, but I feel lucky for having someone as amazing as you as a friend.” 

Marinette smiled timidly at him and accepted the card. He had chosen her and she was really happy for this, but he also made sure to state that she was a friend. Well, it would have to do, for now. 

“Oh, thanks. You are amazing... I mean… you are important to me too... as in… a friend… yeah… I’ll read it at home… uhm … if you don’t mind.” She managed to stammer. 

“Oh, sure. I have to go anyway. See you tomorrow.” 

Marinette tried to hold still, but as soon as he was out of sight she collapsed in her chair. 

“Are you ok?” asked Alya who had watched the whole exchange from afar.

“I don’t feel my legs.” Alya chucked “He chose me, Alya. Not Nathalie. Not Chloe. Me… me” Marinette trailed off clutching the card to her chest.

“Come on. Open it; I want to know what he wrote.” She said sliding beside her friend. 

“Ah, ok” When Marinette just stared at the paper, Alya took to herself to read it. 

_“Marinette, you’re a woman born to be admired. You’re kind, gentle and are always willing to help others. Your smiles and optimism bright up our everyday classes. When I first looked in your bluebell eyes, at my first day at school, I knew I had found someone special; a friend I value the most. Thanks for being part of my life.”_ Alya finished and grinned. “Marinette this is awesome. He really likes you.” She said cheerfully.

“Calm down, Alya. He made it clear that I’m a friend” 

“Seriously? You’ve gotta read between the lines, girl. He’s in denial, but he likes you… and a lot.” They giggled.

 

__________

 

Chat Noir sat at their meeting spot, it was almost time for Ladybug to arrive. His tail swaying with anxiety. He could only hope Ladybug liked the card. A flash of red caught his attention and he stood up holding his gifts behind his back. 

“Good evening Chat.” She said with a smile. “Something wrong?” she looked at him with concern.

“No, nothing's wrong.” Then he pulled the single light pink rose and the card from his back “Happy Women’s day, my lady”.

“Oh! It’s so kind of you.” She accepted his gifts with a smile noting the expensive envelope, but choosing not to comment. “I love pink roses”.

“It means admiration. You are the most important woman in my life, so...” he said shrugging.

“I don’t think your mother would be happy if she heard this.” The sadness in his eyes showed her that she had made a terrible mistake. “Oh I’m so sorry Chat. I didn’t know. Please, forgive me.” She said almost in panic.

“It’s ok. There was no way you could know, anyway… Since she’s not with me anymore there’s no other woman more important to me than you” he motioned to the card. 

She smile warmly and opened the flap of the envelope. That handwriting was so awfully familiar. She started shaking slightly. That couldn’t be. Then she started reading silently _“Ladybug, you’re a woman born to be admired. You never fail to amaze me with your braveness, kindness, gentleness and wit. However it’s your willingness to help others that I admire the most. You surpass your own insecurities to do what is needed. When I feel weak, just a look into your bluebell eyes it’s enough to give me the strength I need to go on.”_

Chat was confused, scared, worried. He had imagined many scenarios, but that was none of them. Ladybug read and reread the card many times already and said nothing. She was shaking. There was no reason for this. It was a simple card, not a love confession. 

“My lady, please say something. You’re scaring me.” 

She looked at him with a questioning look. She seemed to be weighing something, and then she finally spoke. 

“Did you write this? Is this your own handwriting?” He couldn’t possibly had asked Adrien to write that, could he?

“Yes I did. Can’t you understand it? I may have gotten a bit tired. It was late when I wrote this yesterday."

“No, no. I mean… I can read. It’s very neat.” She shook her head. “Do you know who I am?” She was sure he was Adrien. His card hadn’t left her side the entire afternoon. She knew it by heart. The handwriting, the words… so similar to this. The fact that he didn’t have his mother. There was no room for doubts. What was intriguing her was that he mentioned her bluebell eyes in both cards, not to mention that he wrote almost the same thing. Did he know who she was and was trying to make her figure him out? 

“No. What makes you ask that? I’m sure there’s nothing personal in the card. Well just your eyes, but anyone can see them.” He was even more confused now. 

She sighed. He didn’t know. How was she going to tell him? She read the card again and one specific sentence caught her eye _“You surpass your own insecurities to do what is needed.”_ Yeah, this had to be done.

“I know who you are” she said looking directly in his eyes. 

“You know? How?” he was flabbergasted.

“Your handwriting… the words you used. In both cards you gave me today you said I’m a woman born to be admired. I hope you really mean it, Adrien.”

“Both cards?... Marinette?” There was hope in his eyes and not a hint of disappointment. It was all Ladybug needed to throw herself at him. 

“It’s me” and he embraced her. 

“This is so perfect…” he said kissing her head.

“So… are you still going to deny that you like me?” she said after a while with a grin on her face when she looked up at him. 

“I never denied I like you. You know I love you.” He was surprised by her question.

“Not Ladybug. Marinette.” He made a confused face. “Alya said you liked Marinette, but was in denial. That’s why you felt the need to say over and over again that I was a friend.”

He stopped to think of it and everything seemed to make sense. He laughed.

“I guess I was.” He cupped her face. “I love all of you. But you…”

“I love you too, Adrien.” Her smile warmed his insides.

“But…” 

“That other guy is you. It was always you.”

There was no need for more words. He leaned down lifting her chin with his hand. The love he saw in her eyes before she closed them was everything he needed. He closed the gap between them and, although the kiss was gentle, he felt like fireworks exploding inside him. He would never let her go. He promised this.

Later, he would thank Plagg for the idea of writing her a card. He would give chocolates to Miss Bustier as a silent thank you. And he would thank his mother too. He was sure she had a finger on it.


End file.
